


"Talk to Me"

by 994527



Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tiny one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 04:25:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7299484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/994527/pseuds/994527
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some moments bring the truth into focus, even when you're intent on blurring them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Talk to Me"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you. Much love <3

_You look so happy with her._ Alex clenched his teeth again as he went though his Instagram - Guille and _her_ \- and then sighed and dropped the phone down onto the mattress next to him. _And that's the worst part, and why I'd never be able to make you look like that._ He sighed again as his phone pinged, then picked it up expecting to want to ignore it.

Guille: Miss you! How are you?

His heart did that familiar little jump it often did when the mechanic sent him a message, wishing it was more but happy he was at least being though about. _Probably as a little brother, but then I guess that's my thing._

Alex: Jaja sure you do :P what do you want?

Guille: Pfff I do!

Alex: So what do you want?

Guille: Somewhere to sleep and a friend

Alex: What??! What happened!

Guille: I've been cheated on. For a long time. And I'm drunk and in a taxi praying you'll say yes

*

"Talk to me."

The younger rider glanced to his right to look at the silent, upset figure next to him. 

"Please, just talk to me."

 _And say what._ "I can't."

"You can. It's me. You can tell me anything."

"It's sweet how you think that's true."

"What?!"

 _Ouch._ "Sorry. I meant...it's not that simple-"

"Well then explain it to me."

"You wouldn't understand."

"It doesn't sound so crazy...she cheated on you. You`re hurt."

"I'm destroyed."

 _Yeah I get it._ "So talk to me."

"AND SAY WHAT." The mechanic suddenly got to his feet and downed the whiskey. "She's left me and I loved her but maybe not like I should have done. I've been lied to and now you're here being way too nice-"

"Too nice?! What the fuck. Just calm down and sit down-"

"THIS WASN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN LIKE THIS."

 _Like this. What the fuck-_ "What the fuck are you talking-"

"I'm supposed to marry her and get over it! Move on and be happy! Ok?!"

"Well that's not going to happen, ok. So just-"

"I KNOW-"

"Wait get over-"

"I can't tell YOU-"

"Why not!" The Moto2 rider was on his feet next to him by now, just as frustratedly angry and staring him down, not having a clue what was happening. "You came here! You said you needed a friend! So now why-"

"Yeah I needed YOU! Ok?! You understand?!"

"No I don't fucking understand anything of what is happening, ok?! You think this is easy for me-"

"Well it's not easy for me and I obviously shouldn't have-"

"Why are you being so aggressive?! Seriously just calm down-"

"Ok, Alex? I needed YOU. Ok? YOU. Not a friend, not to talk, I just needed YOU. And I can't talk about why-"

"Me."

"Yes." _Why did you say this wasn't easy for you-_

 _This doesn't happen in real life. Remember, this doesn't happen in real life._ "Why did you need-"

"Because there's only you and her who make me feel better and she's gone. And I'm upset and I loved her but she's not-" _Don't say that._ "She's not everything or even close and I'm upset because I can't..." _Can't what._ "I can't...I mean...everything has to change-"

"Just me and her."

"Just you. And her."

"Just her, and also me?"

"No. I said it the right way round."

_No way-_

"Look I'm sorry I know it's not your fault. Ok? I'm sorry-"

"Don't be sorry just explain."

"I'm scared because my smokescreen has gone and the only person who knew." The words tumbled out fast, sitting in the air between them as they stared and Alex tried to find something to say.

 _Smokescreen._ "What-"

"She made it ok. Ok? She knew I was bi and she made sure I was safe from-"

"WHAT." _'I'm drunk in a taxi and praying you'll say yes.'_ "Are you s-"

"Yeah I'm sorry, OK? I'm sorry and I'll go and-"

"You don't have to go-"

"No but I should-"

"I don't care."

"What-"

"If you're worried I'm against it or something-"

"No-"

"Then-"

"I'm worried I'll do something stupid-"

"I've seen you do plenty stupid stuff-"

"Alex don't-"

"Look, just listen." The Moto2 rider suddenly found himself closer, one hand on Guille's arm. "You're one of the most important people in my life, ok? So you can't do anything stupid-"

The words got lost as the mechanic suddenly darted forwards and pulled him into a kiss, hands tangling round Alex's waist and everything suddenly frozen as the panic started to set in and the Cervera native didn't move, shocked into complete stillness. After a few seconds of fear, Guille pulled away and started to apologise, feeling the red on his cheeks start to burn and panic really take over, until Alex suddenly woke up and grabbed him.

"Are you serious-"

"It's not because she left it's because I love you. I'm sorry-"

"Don't be sorry." He leant in for another quick peck, confidence growing and starting to grin as the expression on Guille's face back that up as the truth. "Don't be sorry for saying that-"

"Don't just do this because-"

"I love you too." The Moto2 rider pressed his lips against his ear and took a deep breath, hands tangling in the back of Guille's t shirt. "I love you too." _And we've wasted so much time._


End file.
